In order to improve the dependence of the gamma characteristic of a liquid crystal display device on viewing angles (e.g., to suppress excess brightness and the like on the screen), a liquid crystal display (of a pixel-division type, e.g., see Patent Literature 1) has been proposed which has a plurality of subpixels provided in each pixel, which controls the subpixels so that they have different levels of luminance, and which displays a halftone by means of area coverage modulation of the subpixels.
As shown in FIG. 47, an active matrix substrate described in Patent Literature 1 has three pixel electrodes 121a to 121c arranged in each pixel region along a data signal line 115 and has a transistor 116 having its source electrode 116s leading to a contact electrode 117a, with the contact electrode 117a connected to a control electrode 118 via a drawing wire 119, with the control electrode 18 connected to a contact electrode 117b via a drawing wire 126, with the contact electrode 117a and the pixel electrode 121a connected to each other via a contact hole 120a, with the contact electrode 117b and the pixel electrode 121c connected to each other via a contact hole 120b, with the pixel electrode 121b, which is electrically floating, overlapping the control electrode 118 via an insulating layer, and with the pixel electrode 121b capacitively coupled to each of the pixel electrodes 121a to 121c (capacitively-coupled pixel-division type). Further, the active matrix substrate has a retention capacitor formed in an overlap section between the control electrode 118 and a capacitor wire 113. A liquid crystal display device employing such an active matrix substrate enables subpixels corresponding to the pixel electrodes 121a and 121c to serve as bright subpixels and enables a subpixel corresponding to the pixel electrode 121b to serve as a dark subpixel, and can display a halftone by means of area coverage modulation of the (two) bright subpixels and the (one) dark subpixel.